ALTTPG: Chapter 5~The Master Sword Awakens
With all 3 Pendants in hand, Link can finally wield the Master Sword and put an end to Agahnim's plans to terrorize Hyrule. But what link will soon realize that his battle with Agahnim will soon turn into a rescue mission. Maps Hyrule (Click for full size) 1. Make your way down the Mountain through the cave entrance by the big staircase, go through the cave and make your way to the Lost Woods. Note: If you don't have the Magic Powder or the Heart Piece at this time, make sure you do so at this point. 2. You may know at this point that a dense fog settles on the Lost Woods, use the map above to find your way in the woods. 3. Once you are in the sacred grove head to the Master Sword pedestal and draw the weapon. 4. 4.After Sahasrahla speaks to you make your way to the Sanctuary as you'll hear Zelda's voice calling for help. 5. As you make it to the Sanctuary, the Priest there will tell you that Zelda has been taken to Hyrule Castle. This is where you need to go. 6. Once you're in the main hall, either go west or east but instead of heading to the dungeon, head upstairs and out to the upper levels of the castle. 7. Use the Master Sword to destroy the magical barrier and proceed to the Castle Tower. Hyrule Castle Tower Unlike a lot of the dungeons you have traversed, the puzzles here are pretty straight forward, just defeat all enemies to make doors open and chests appear (usually containing small keys). But the tower has it's own fairshare of traps you must avoid. (Click for full size) 1. Here, you'll face mace knights that will take more damage than the one you faced earlier in the game, just watch out for the mace. If you have full health, you can use the beams which the Master Sword can throw, which will make this fight easy. 2. The knights here have daggers and are quite fast. Defeat them quickly to make a chest the contains a small key appear. 3. Throughout the Third floor, it is quite dark. However, in the room with Marker #3, light the torches to illuminate the entire floor temporarily. In the Marker #3 room you must also find the small key to open the locked door to the room leading to the fourth floor. 4. The fourth floor is also quite dark, so be careful traversing this floor as well. 5. There are quite narrow paths and with the dark dominating, it's quite easy to fall down. Light the torches to better see the rooms in this floor. 6. One of the knights in this room holds a key, defeat that knight in order to proceed. Note: By the time you reach the 5th floor, you don't have to worry about dark areas as the rooms are from here on out well-lit. 7. Once you reach the 6th floor, push the statue on the left to get out of the statue block. 8. As with the room on the 4th floor, be careful of this narrow pathway. Agahnim Before the fight, you'll see Agahnim use his magic to make Zelda vanish, after this he'll escape to the next room, cut the center curtain to enter the boss' room. He uses magic to throw either huge balls of energy, four small magical balls as well as lightning strikes. In this fight, Agahnim will be too strong for a head on attack. But he's vulnerable to his own magic. Your job is to use the Master Sword (or the Bug-Catching Net) to reflect the big magical balls he throws at you. The huge magical balls are what he's vulnerable to. He'll also throw small magical balls at you which you must avoid, because they look like blue colored fireballs the iron Shield (if you have it at this point) will defend you against them. But, be careful when he throws lightning at you, it does a lot of damage, the only safe place from the lightning is the northern part of the room. Just keep reflecting the huge balls of magic at him, it takes 6 hits to defeat him.